charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:P3nathan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Charmed: As It Never Was Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley How and Where did you make your pictures on your wiki please tell me so i can make my own Lewis Clarke 15:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I make them using Ulead Photo Express 3, it's a programme I bought a long time a go P3nathan 'Avatar112boy' Hi I think this is a great idea and was wondering if there is any way I can help out?? Avatar112boy 22:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Love in Bloom Hi, once again a very good episode. Love the development between certain characters, I did not see that coming at all, but it is very interesting. The entire season so far has been very original. I would really want to see some character pages, since your script form doesn't really describe them, so it is really hard to picture how the principal and kieran look like for example. Charmdozo (talk) 12:30, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, glad you enjoyed it. I was quite nervous about response to this episode so I'm glad you're liking the character development. I've made a couple of character pages and intend to do a big update of the wiki soon. P3nathan (talk) Were you nervous about the lgbt themes in the episode? I actually have plans to do something similar in an upcoming story of mine with one of my characters. Charmdozo (talk) 09:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes I was. I was quite confident with it, but when I posted it I thought "Oh God, hope people don't hate it". It's more because of who it involves and whether it was the right time to look into it, but I'm looking forward to exploring it and it's something I've had planned for a while...like everything else this season :P Plus it's something I wish could have been included a bit more in Charmed; not that every show on TV has to have an LGBT character, but it is set in San Francisco. P3nathan (talk) I know what you mean, there were some minor characters but nothing major. Then again, Charmed was so focused on the sisters that innocents and other characters became less and less important over the seasons, so having a gay character might have felt forced. Charmdozo (talk) 14:03, October 30, 2013 (UTC) First, Do No Harm Hi, I just read your story. The plot thickens on all sides, for all three sisters. I like how you balance it out, not focusing everything on one sister. The covenant's agenda seems a little all over the place, but I am sure there is some master plan behind it all. So if the principal Lillith or is there still someone working behind the scenes? Prue's new power was sudden, I did not expect another development that fast, and I really liked the talk between Prue and Piper. Charmdozo (talk) 14:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi sorry, I keep forgetting that you only get notifications if you have the new talk page format. Thanks, yes I'm finding it really easy to write each sister's story, there really isn't a story line that I'm not enjoying that much. Oh yes, always a master plan ;) Yes, Principal Dubois is Lillith and being the leader of The Covenant is just the tip of iceburg with her... but that's not to say there isn't someone even higher. In regards to powers, for me it's more about when and if they fit into a story; the two powers we've seen introduced this season will both play a big role, but I can understand that it may seem fast. Thank you, I enjoyed writing that scene. P3nathan (talk) It's not a problem, though maybe you should consider changing talk pages to message walls. It takes one push of a button and you'll always get notified. I didn't exactly say the new power was too fast, but I didn't expect it. I am curious to see how all these little things in each episode will build up. Btw, if you ever need help on the wiki, feel free to ask. Charmdozo (talk) 12:09, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Really? Could you tell me kow to do that? I have no idea.how. Thanks any help would be greatly appreciated :) P3nathan (talk) *You go to the admin dashboard *Then to the general tab *Then to wiki features *There you can enable and disable certain features, including the message walls. Charmdozo (talk) 20:07, November 20, 2013 (UTC)